


This Life is Mine

by roxashighwind



Series: The College AU No One Asked For [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Feels, Gen, polyamory mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “Hold still, Stubby.” His hands continued to braid, turning it into a fishtail at the nape of her neck.-The twins have some family talk time.





	This Life is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Very light on the plot but hints of the relationships in this AU abound! I just needed some Twinsie Times.
> 
> Title from the RWBY Volume 4 Soundtrack song of the same name, _This Life is Mine_

“Brother.” Vex was curled into the side of her massive dog on the floor of Vax’s bedroom. “Do my hair for me?”

“Lazy,” Vax sing-songed but moved toward her anyway. It wasn’t like his game couldn’t wait, and he liked doing his twin’s hair.

Vex shrugged and turned her face into Trinket’s side. The dog wagged his tail, the fluffy plume slapping gently against his owner. 

Vax nudged her with his foot, said “Sit up,” and barely waited for her to do so before he slid down to sit behind her. His fingers carded through her loose hair easily; they both worked hard to maintain their long, dark hair and keep it manageable. With practiced motions, Vax pulled Vex’s hair away from her face to start a french braid at the crown of her head. 

Vex hummed, a soft content melody, as Vax took care of her hair. “Do we have plans today?” she asked. Her attempt to tilt her head toward the calendar near the door was foiled by Vax tugging her head back into place. 

“Hold still, Stubby.” His hands continued to braid, turning it into a fishtail at the nape of her neck. “Looks pretty blank from here? Other than it being my night with Freddy.” 

She jerked forward, sitting more properly upright even though the move caused her hair to pull. She glared over her shoulder at her twin. “What?! Tonight’s my night! And you’ve got a date planned with Gilmore - he told me so.”

Vax chuckled. “Can never get anything past you.” 

“Damn right.” She settled back, fingers gently digging into Trinket’s fur.

He laughed as he worked the last few inches of her braid. “Someone’s a little needy today.”

“ _ Someone _ got a letter from our father this morning.”

Vax tied off her tail and let it drop against her back. “No.”

“Mmhmm.” Vex curled forward, face pressing into the dog’s warm side. Trinket licked at her arm with a concerned whine, and she scritched his ear in response. “I am, once again, somehow more disappointing than you.”

“Ouch.”

She sighed. “You know what I mean, Vax.” 

He shifted until he could drape himself over her. “Was it about changing major and dropping those classes you don’t need? Or is he on about your relationships again?”

Vex huffed but didn’t move when Vax spread across her back. “I’m a disgrace for both things, I’m sure. But today’s letter was about Jarret and Zahra.”

“Fuck.”

“‘Fuck’ indeed,” she said with a nod of agreement. “It would seem that my relationship with Percy is alright; he’s from a fine,  _ upstanding _ family after all. The fact that I have more love to give is apparently one of the many signs of my ‘lack of maturity.’ Father had the gall to actually demand I end my ‘unsavory associations’ with Jay and Zee.”

Vax let his weight settle more heavily against his sister, smushing her and finally causing Trinket to grumble and shift. “Hell. That’s absolute bullshit.” 

“That’s what I said when I read the letter.” Vex sighed. “I’m an adult and he’s treating me like a child.”

“Devana’s not going to let him disown you again, at least.” 

That got a small laugh out of her, and her mood lightened just a bit. “Mm, that’s true.” 

The twins lapsed into comfortable silence.

“Speaking of our dear step-mother,” Vax started suddenly. “She updated the online calendar to include all of Vel’s recitals for the year.” 

Vex hummed. “That’s good. I was wondering when we’d know.” She pet Trinket to keep him in place as she shifted to get more comfortable under Vax. “We need to make sure we can go to them.”

“I’ll go through and see if there are any conflicts with the group calendar.” He reached passed her to give Trinket a good petting. “Vel takes priority.”

“Agreed. And the group knows that.” Her stomach growled. “The only person that might be a bit sad about it is Tary.”

Vax rolled his eyes. “He’ll get over it. Just because he’s got a shit relationship with his sister -”

“-doesn’t mean that we have an equally shit relationship with ours,” Vex finished with a sigh. It wasn’t the first time Vax had said that exact phrase, and it probably wasn’t going to be the last. “I know, brother.”

“Should we tell Wilhand?” 

“About Velora’s recitals?”

He made a soft noise of acknowledgement.

“I don’t suppose it would be the worst idea; he does love her like his own grandchild.” She thought about it for a moment and couldn’t help a small laugh. “Imagine Father’s face when Wilhand shows up at Velora’s first of the year.”

He laughed at the thought. “He’ll lose his mind because Vel will love seeing him.”

“If Father’s there at all. Devana wouldn’t mind Wilhand going, you think?”

“She certainly doesn’t hate him,” Vax returned. His phone trilled in the back pocket of his jeans. “Ahh, that’s my cue to head out.” He let his full weight press down on his sister for a few long seconds before he rolled off of her and jumped to his feet. 

“Ugh. You’re the worst.”

“Love you, too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Vex turned until she was flat on her back with her head on one of Trinket’s legs. She kicked at Vax’s shin as he stepped away from her. “Have a good evening with Gilmore.”

Vax nudged her foot with his own before finally getting out of range. “Always do.” He waved vaguely at her before leaving his room with a jaunty whistle.

She let herself linger on the floor with her dog, not quite wallowing but nearly, until Trinket shifted out from under her and stood. The massive, dark brown dog shook himself, causing shed fur to rain down on Vex’s face. 

“Thank you Trinket, I needed that.” Her soft sarcasm wasn’t enough to deter the animal, who continued to shake himself until he was seemingly satisfied with how well he’d shared his fur with her. “Is this your way of telling me you need to go outside?”

The dog wuffed at her and looked expectantly at the door.

Vex smiled. “Alright.” She levered herself to her feet. She took a moment to dust herself off and get her head out of the letter her father had sent before she rubbed at one of Trinket’s floppy ears. “Let’s go. buddy.”


End file.
